James Vincent Hale
James Hale is a Half-Blood wizard, the son of Jason Hale and Emily Hale. James has four siblings, only one of which, his twin Terrence, goes to Hogwarts as of now. Both his twin and him were sorted into Gryffindor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Physical Appearance James has quite pale skin, and auburn hair. His hair is often unkempt, and hangs over his forehead in no particular style. He is currently of slightly above average height, and has hazel eyes. He has an extremely light spray of freckles across the bridge of his nose. His clothes are often rumpled, as he can't be bothered to straighten them out, and he can usually be found in casual clothes. Personality James is generally an amicable person, only growing sour when views that he holds to be true are challenged. He will lash out, often without any kind of warning, and doesn't think. James does not have any aims, and will often latch on to the aims of people he looks up to, even if he doesn’t really agree with them. This could alienate him from his real friends, because of the contrary views held by people he looks up to Family History Jason Hale: Jason was a lower class man from a family of lower class people. He worked as a gardener part time, and also orchestrated floral displays at weddings and such. He was a muggle, with no idea of the magical world or the people that lived in it. Emily Sullivan: Emily was a british witch who fled from Britain because of the bad memories contained there. Her sister, James and Terrence’s aunt, had died there. She was best at herbology, which might explain why they eventually got together. She was not too good at combative magic, mostly using her magical ability to heal and grow plants. She was a pure-blood. First meeting: They first met when Jason was tending to the public gardens in Boston. He was next to a lake, pruning some shrubs when he noticed her. She was being rather careless, and using magic to rejuvenate some of the dead plants. She did not see him, but he caught sight of her. Further contact: He followed her around, finding out all that he could about her, her name, address, and so on. Finally he gathered his courage and approached her with all that he had found out. She didn’t obliviate, instead finding this ‘sweet’ and she started seeing him more often. She explained the magical world to him, knowledge that he passed down to his children. Marriage: They had been seeing each other for just under a year when he asked her to marry him. Charmed, she said yes. The wedding was a few months after he asked for her hand in marriage. It was a small affair, and they told almost no one, Emily’s parents only finding out after she became noticeably pregnant. James & Terrence: James and Terrence were born in the Fall (Autumn) of 2008. They were bought up side by side, followed by three other siblings. They were bought up by both their mother and father equally until they were 9 years old. Their mother taught them about the magical world, mostly Britain, and their father tried his hardest to make them worldly in the other sense. Death of Emily: However there was a complication in the birth of Emily's fifth child, Jack, and she ended up dying in childbirth. For the first year after her death Jason raised his children fairly well. He kept up his job, and worked extremely hard. This did not stop the parents of Emily, Reese and Moira, from being the main financer of the family. Jason, put under a huge amount of stress from the long hours he was putting in to his job, began to crack. He started to drink, and he would often come home enraged about something or other. He came dangerously close to hitting both of the twins when they came home from school with a ‘less than average’ report card, in his eyes. Then the letter for Hogwarts came. The twins were very suprised by this, as they expected to be sent to an American magical school, or not at all, but since their mother came from Hogwarts, and maybe from the pushing of Moira and Reese, the twins were admitted. Then Reese and Moira stepped in to the family problems, quickly reducing the amount of time Jason could see them. They put Jason into a program, and the three other children are staying with them for the time being. School Life Relationships Category:Characters Category:Gryffindors Category:Class of 2025 Category:Students Category:Males Category:Half-bloods